


Однажды в Саканошите

by bubnyozh



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-20
Updated: 2017-07-20
Packaged: 2020-01-14 16:13:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18479767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bubnyozh/pseuds/bubnyozh
Summary: Не так Ойкава думал провести этот день.





	Однажды в Саканошите

По-настоящему паршиво стало, когда случилось то, чего Ойкава боялся больше всего: следующий покупатель был из числа знакомых. Неловкость в тот момент будто металась из стороны в сторону, не понимая, кому она нужнее — Ойкаве, оказавшемуся просто не в то время и не в том месте, или Савамуре, — кажется, так его звали — не подозревавшего, чем мог обернуться обычный поход в магазин. Тот смотрел на Ойкаву, переводил взгляд ниже, на форменный фартук, затем снова на Ойкаву, и ход его мыслей угадывался без труда. 

«Ойкава Тоору, двадцать лет. Один из самых многообещающих связующих префектуры, нет, он выделяется даже на национальном уровне. Без пяти минут новый капитан университетской команды. Еще и чертовски красив, засранец. Но по каким-то необъяснимым причинам застрял вдали от дома за прилавком богом забытого места».

Ну ладно, возможно, в чем-то Ойкава преувеличивал, но смысл наверняка был примерно таким.

— Не ожидал тебя тут увидеть, — признался Савамура, наконец заговорив.

— Меня бросила девушка, я был не в себе, — объяснил Ойкава, напустив на себя скучающий вид. — Пошел по пути саморазрушения.

— Ясно, — помедлив, кивнул Савамура и повторил: — Ясно. А где тренер Укай?

— Понятия не имею.

Савамура снова кивнул.

— Я осмотрюсь тут? — спросил он, нерешительно указывая на стеллажи. Ответ Ойкавы явно заставил его задуматься над превратностями судьбы.

— Ни в чем себе не отказывай.

Про девушку он, конечно, соврал, да и девушки у него не было, если честно, но с тем, как сложилась личная жизнь, Ойкава уже смирился. Вот с чем он не хотел мириться, так это с тем, что попался на очевидную уловку, которую видел не раз, и особенно ее любили тренеры. Она даже была своеобразным маркером, указывающим, хороший перед тобой тренер или нет. Хороший тренер умел добиваться нужного эффекта одним вопросом: «Я могу на тебя рассчитывать?» — и его интонации, проницательный взгляд, все вместе заставляли любого из кожи вон вылезти, чтобы доказать, что, да, рассчитывать на него и правда можно. И этот Укай, будь он проклят, определенно был хорошим тренером и в два счета повесил магазин на Ойкаву, который просто зашел купить воды, а сам сбежал, прикрываясь очень срочным делом.

Не так, далеко не так Ойкава думал провести этот день. 

План пришлось менять на ходу — и для начала перенести место встречи в чертов магазин. Ойкава не знал, насколько застрял тут, но заранее предполагал худшее, и Кагеяме следовало бы поторопиться, чтобы… ну, если не спасти — ему самому скорее потребуется помощь, когда речь заходит о взаимодействии с другими людьми, — то хотя бы доставить Ойкаве удовольствие увидеть его запыхавшимся и вспотевшим. Небольшой приятный бонус никогда не бывает лишним. Ойкава заслужил такой как минимум тем, что выдержал штурм неугомонных пятилеток, налетевших на какие-то сладости и затеявших драку за вкладыши прямо здесь, между торговых рядов. 

В остальном жизнь магазина протекала размеренно и спокойно, даже слишком. Из развлечений тут были только спортивные журналы, которые, видимо, выписывал Укай, чтобы самому не сойти с ума, но большую часть Ойкава уже читал. 

И теперь вот добавился Савамура. Прикрываясь очередным журналом, как заправский детектив, Ойкава время от времени следил за его передвижениями. Не то чтобы ему было интересно, нет, Савамура лишь на волейбольной площадке привлекал внимание своей раздражающей манерой принимать мячи, на которые Ойкава особенно рассчитывал, но кое-что не давало покоя. То, как Савамура постоянно возвращался к одной и той же полке: смотрел на нее, переминался с ноги на ногу, снова уходил, а потом все повторялось по кругу.

Кто бы мог подумать, удивился Ойкава, перелистывая страницу. Кажется, Савамуру смущало его присутствие, бедолага все никак не решался купить упаковку презервативов. 

И так и не решился. Наверное, немой укор угадывался во взгляде Ойкавы, или интуиция Савамуры подняла голову, и тот спросил, стоя уже на кассе:

— Что?

— Ничего, — дружелюбно улыбнулся Ойкава. В пакет отправились круассаны, несколько шоколадок и газировка. — Налегаешь на сладкое, Савамура-кун?

— Ну, иногда хочется себя побаловать.

Хотя, конечно же, он брал не для себя — это для нее. У кого-то сегодня точно будет свидание. Предательский укол зависти не заставил себя ждать.

После того, как Савамура ушел, Ойкава вернулся к журналу, но сосредоточиться на статье уже не получалось. Интересно, думал он, когда же это долбаное свидание, наконец, будет у него самого?

***

Через двадцать минут. Только через долгих двадцать минут Кагеяма добрался до магазина Саканошита.

— Ойкава-сан? 

Какой всеобъемлющий вопрос. Браво, Тобио. 

Хотя Ойкава был доволен, грех жаловаться, он получил то, чего хотел. Кагеяма тяжело дышал, капли пота заставляли кожу лосниться. Несомненно, с тех пор, как Ойкава получил право не только смотреть на это зрелище, стоя по другую сторону сетки, оно стало нравиться ему куда больше. Но картинку немного портило недоумение, застывшее на лице Кагеямы. Не то, к которому Ойкава привык — слишком обычное, просто удивление, что тот стоял за прилавком. 

Нет, так дело не пойдет. 

— Долго объяснять, — ответил Ойкава, вставая, и поманил Кагеяму за собой. — Лучше помоги мне. 

Подсобное помещение скрывалось за плотной шторой, но ткани не хватало, и всегда оставался небольшой зазор. Внутри все было заставлено коробками — они стояли на полу, от них ломились полки, а в узком проходе не смогли бы разминуться даже двое. Здесь было прохладнее, чем снаружи и тем более на улице, но стоило Кагеяме войти следом, приблизиться, и Ойкаву тут же окатило жаром. 

Как же сильно он все-таки вляпался. 

Что-то громыхнуло под ногами, когда Ойкава, развернувшись, оттеснил Кагеяму к стене. Сразу забрался руками под футболку, касаясь влажной кожи. Наклонился, быстро мазнул губами шею, вдыхая терпкий запах пота, и затем усмехнулся, столкнувшись взглядом с Кагеямой. Вот теперь это было правильное недоумение, зыбкое и почти призрачное. Когда он впервые поцеловал Кагеяму, тот выглядел так же. И всегда так выглядел, когда он его касался — словно не верил, что все по-настоящему. Ойкава и сам иногда не верил.

А потом Кагеяма отвечал. 

Нерешительность — это не про него, его движения могли быть неумелыми, сколько раз они уже неловко сталкивались зубами, но Кагеяма привык делать то, что хочет. И, судя по тому, как быстро у них все случилось, Ойкаве достаточно было просто один раз подтолкнуть.

Вот засранец, подумал он, когда Кагеяма прикусил нижнюю губу и явно не спешил отпускать. Ойкава в отместку сжал между пальцев сосок, вырывая тяжелый выдох, и одновременно услышал то, что хотел меньше всего — звук открывающихся дверей. Проклятие, стоило только начать. Очередной покупатель. Шаркающая походка, определил Ойкава, нехотя отстраняясь от Кагеямы и жестом давая понять, чтобы тот оставался здесь. 

— Добро пожаловать! — Ойкава вышел в зал, улыбаясь маленькой старушке. До чего же она не вовремя. Еще и перепутала его с Укаем. 

Мучительно долго собирая с полок, что ей нужно, Ойкава, наконец, проводил ее, и как только дверь за ней закрылась, вернулся обратно в подсобку. Ничто не испортит его настроения. 

— На чем мы остановились?

— На помощи вам, — и вроде бы Кагеяма просто повторил за ним, это могло бы быть всего лишь колкостью, но не когда его руки уже расстегивали на Ойкаве ремень. Вошел во вкус, он всегда быстро втягивался. 

Тем более, подумал Ойкава, если кто-нибудь придет, не Кагеяме выходить и уповать, что за форменным фартуком никто ничего не заметит. А потом он больше не думал ни о чем. 

Потом — когда Кагеяма стянул с него штаны и белье, когда взял в руку член, когда коснулся губами головки. У него все еще не слишком получалось, и не то чтобы сам Ойкава сумел бы лучше, но его вело от одного осознания: сейчас Кагеяма стоял перед ним на коленях и делал то, что делал. И он был ужасно, отвратительно аккуратен, двигался медленно, потому что знал, каким громким может быть Ойкава. Перестраховывался. 

Ощущения наслаивались одно на другое. Мир вокруг расплывался, и Ойкава не сомневался, почему: декорации не требовались, если Кагеяма вот так, не отрываясь, следил за ним, и его лицо — это единственное, что оставалось четким. И это же погружало Ойкаву на какой-то по-настоящему гипнотический уровень. 

То, что кто-то снова вошел, он понял не сразу. Кагеяма замер, и Ойкаве потребовалось немного времени, чтобы прийти в себя. Кто-то переговаривался там, в зале, кажется, один из них — женский голос — спрашивал, есть ли тут кто-нибудь. Безотчетно Ойкава скинул вниз фартук, накрывая им Кагеяму, как будто это и правда могло его спрятать. 

— Ну вот, а я хотела узнать, когда будет поставка, — разочарованно протянул все тот же голос. — У них тут такой отличный замороженный йогурт бывает, ты должен попробовать.

— В следующий раз, — миролюбиво ответил другой. 

Они могли попасться из-за какого-то йогурта, потрясающе. Когда дверь закрылась, Ойкава одернул фартук и увидел недовольного взъерошенного Кагеяму. Со стороны они, наверное, выглядели глупо. По крайней мере, Ойкава так себя и чувствовал — очень глупо и нелепо. 

— Я промолчу, — фыркнул Кагеяма.

— Мне тут случилось откровение, — признался Ойкава, — что я, оказывается, не любитель острых ощущений.

— Я тоже, — согласился Кагеяма и вдруг поднялся, осторожно заглянул за штору.

— Что ты делаешь?

— Я сейчас. 

Он вышел, и Ойкава, путаясь в собственных штанах, тоже одним глазом выглянул в зал. Кагеяма копался за прилавком, что-то искал, и очень скоро стало понятно, что именно. Спасительная табличка о перерыве. Ойкава о ней даже не вспомнил бы — не о том он сейчас мог думать. Кагеяма повесил табличку и убедился, что дверь надежно закрыта, вернулся к нему в подсобку, но не торопился снова опускаться на колени. Испытывал терпение — сначала поцелуем, потом притираясь всем телом. 

— Тобио, ты невозможен.

— Вы сами виноваты. 

Да, он сам виноват. Ойкава его этому научил. 

Но Кагеяма все-таки продолжил, он больше не сдерживался, и Ойкава — тоже. Чем быстрее был темп, тем больше он метался. На пол падали коробки, что-то рассыпалось, кажется, через собственное загнанное дыхание Ойкава даже слышал, как кто-то стучал в стеклянную дверь — настойчиво, нетерпеливо. Хотя это не имело никакого значения, если Ойкаву и волновали чьи-то настойвость и нетерпение, то только Кагеямы. 

Потому что его Тобио всегда был особенным. И не переставал удивлять.

Ойкава, наконец, кончил и почти тут же понял, что мог бы кончить снова, когда увидел, что Кагеяма сглатывает. 

— О, а раньше ты этого не делал.

— Ойкава-сан, помолчите, — попросил Кагеяма, отклоняясь назад, и сел, привалившись к стене.

— Я и так все это время молчал, — возмутился Ойкава, садясь рядом. 

— Вы бормотали.

— Разве?

— Постоянно.

Ойкава скривился.

— Что-то я такого не помню.

— А я помню, — упрямо ответил Кагеяма и, кажется, смутился. Только он мог делать все эти вещи, довести Ойкаву до того, что тот забывался, а потом краснеть из-за какого-то пустяка.

— Ты тоже бормочешь.

— Нет.

— Да. Ты как-то говорил во сне, я слышал. 

— Подумаешь, — отмахнулся Кагеяма, отвел взгляд куда-то в сторону. Ну вот, смутился еще больше. 

На самом деле, Ойкава врал. Кагеяма всегда спал спокойно, даже не ворочался и тем более не говорил. Смотреть на него такого было особенным, личным удовольствием, которое Ойкава ценил едва ли не больше, чем все прикосновения до этого. Наверное, потому что в один из таких моментов он впервые понял, как любит Кагеяму. И речь не о том, насколько сильно, а именно как — болезненно, тяжело и с осознанием, что это не закончится. Пожалуй, это то, как грех мог бы любить праведность.

Но в этом было и что-то правильное.

— Слышите? — спросил Кагеяма, зачем-то понижая голос. — Кто-то в дверь стучит. 

— Пусть стучит, — великодушно разрешил Ойкава, прикрывая глаза. — Давай просто посидим так еще немного.

***

Выбравшись из подсобки, они, разумеется, не столкнулись с очередью, толпящейся за дверью. Зато там было несколько коробок и прикрепленная записка.

— Не понимаю, что тут написано, — нахмурился Ойкава. — Это странно.

— Почему?

— Если я могу разобрать, что пишет Ива-чан, значит, я могу разобрать что угодно, — Ойкава нахмурился еще сильнее. — Танака, — прочитал он, — что-то знакомое. У вас ведь был в команде кто-то с такой фамилией? Лысый?

Кагеяма кивнул.

— Это от него?

— Танака Саэко.

— А, это сестра, — объяснил Кагеяма.

Воображение рисовало нечто совсем жуткое, представляя, какой могла быть сестра того энергичного лысого. Ойкава поежился. 

— Надо будет не забыть передать вашему тренеру искренние соболезнования. Похоже, она хочет его убить. Может, — он указал на коробки, — это бомба?

— Тут йогурт. 

— Ты что, уже… — Ойкава запнулся. — Ну да, уже открыл. 

Он вздохнул.

— Я помню, когда мы… ну, были там, кто-то зашел, и я слышал, как они говорили о поставке, — задумчиво сказал Кагеяма. — Наверное, это она и есть.

— Да какая разница, — ответил Ойкава и, сложив записку, взялся за коробку. — Давай просто занесем внутрь, пусть твой тренер сам разбирается.

Так они и сделали, но не успели они толком вынырнуть обратно из подсобки — такой родной после всего, что в ней было, — как в магазин вошли. Девушка. Короткая стрижка, темные волосы. Легкое платье напоминало, что, вообще-то, на улице лето, и последнее дело прозябать в какой-то дыре.

— Мичимия-сан, — вдруг встрепенулся Кагеяма. 

— Кагеяма-кун, — улыбнулась она. — Тоже за покупками?

— Я… Да. 

Никуда не годилось, Кагеяма начинал теряться, так всегда было, если они встречали кого-то знакомого. Невозможность объяснить, почему он находился в компании Ойкавы — и даже без намека на волейбол, — заставляла его словно каменеть. Соврать он не мог, сказать правду тем более, и тогда на помощь своему неразумному кохаю приходил великий Ойкава-сан. 

— Все-таки того, что ты хотел, у нас нет, — он хлопнул Кагеяму по плечу, настойчиво направляя его в сторону. — Но я уверен, там, в холодильнике, обязательно найдется что-нибудь на замену. А вам, — он повернулся к Мичимие, — ничем не надо помочь?

— Нет, спасибо, — снова улыбнулась она. — А вы… — Не Ойкава. Нет, нет, нет. Хотя что бы она ни хотела спросить, то, видимо, быстро передумала. — М-м, ничего, еще раз спасибо. 

Хорошо, когда каждый был занят своим делом. Кагеяма возился в холодильнике, Мичимия ходила между торговых стеллажей, а Ойкава развалился на стуле и зашелестел журналом, размышляя о том, что, наверное, никогда еще в этом дурацком магазинчике не было столько покупателей. Укай как минимум ему должен.

А потом Ойкава, отвлекшись от статьи, поднял взгляд и с удивлением заметил, что уже взяла Мичимия, и возле чего она ходила кругами. В голове щелкнуло: не может быть, — и он, отложив журнал, встал, якобы занявшись распаковкой йогурта. Добравшись до холодильников, Ойкава положил несколько на полку и, дождавшись нужного момента, шепнул Кагеяме:

— Сейчас она возьмет круассан. 

Кагеяма непонимающе моргнул, но обернулся, а потом, раскрыв рот, снова посмотрел на Ойкаву, потому что, да, все произошло в точности, как он сказал.

— Но как вы…

— Потом расскажу, — Ойкава заговорщически подмигнул, оставив Кагеяму в растерянности. Даже интересно, что тот себе сейчас придумает.

Ойкава вернулся к кассе, куда уже подошла Мичимия. Так и есть: круассаны, несколько шоколадок, газировка и — он мысленно поаплодировал, — упаковка презервативов. Надо же, хоть у кого-то из этих двоих хватило смелости. Чертов Савамура и его хорошее, ничем не испорченное свидание. 

Когда Мичимия ушла, Кагеяма встал рядом, молчаливо требуя объяснений. 

— Ты знал, что твой бывший капитан с ней встречается?

— Дайчи-сан? — Кагеяма мотнул головой. — Нет. И не уверен, что хочу знать, откуда вам это известно.

— Потому что я умею использовать свои способности связующего в реальной жизни, а ты — нет, — самодовольно заявил Ойкава. — Важно наблюдать, глупый Тобио-чан. 

— Я наблюдаю.

— И за кем же ты наблюдаешь?

— За вами, — и сказал как, с такой интонацией, у Ойкавы даже приятно потянуло внизу живота. Хотя вряд ли Кагеяма понимал, какой властью над ним он обладал. 

— Хорошее начало. 

— И отличное завершение рабочего дня! — это был не Кагеяма, нет. Как гром среди ясного неба, в зале возник Укай. Ойкава так и не понял, почему не услышал хлопок дверью. — Ты здорово мне помог. О, и Кагеяма тут. 

— З-здравствуйте, — обескуражено кивнул тот.

— Прости, что так долго, Ойкава-кун. Надеюсь, проблем не было?

Нам мешали покупатели, а так, конечно, никаких проблем.

— Все нормально.

— Ладно, — Укай важно сложил руки на груди, — думаю, будет справедливо позволить вам выбрать что-нибудь за мой счет. 

— Спасибо, это очень щедро. Пойдем, — Ойкава потянул Кагеяму за собой. — Что ты хочешь?

— Дома и так забитый холодильник. 

— Ты не понимаешь, от чего отказываешься, — сам он решил, что возьмет себе все причитающееся: от чипсов до молочных коктейлей, сколько влезет в небольшой рюкзак, который был у него с собой. Свободное место кончилось быстро.

А последний штрих отправился в карман, и нужно было видеть лицо Кагеямы, когда Ойкава остановился у той самой злосчастный полки и стянул упаковку презервативов. 

— Вот и все, — объявил Ойкава и уже пошел к выходу, но остановился в дверях, вспомнив про йогурт: — Там, кстати, привезли пару коробок. Танака-сан очень расстроилась, что не застала вас на месте.

— А. Хорошо, — заторможено ответил Укай. Пепел с его сигареты упал мимо пепельницы, но это могло значить что угодно — Ойкава понял бы, если бы Укай больше боялся гнева сестры того лысого. — Спасибо за работу.

На улице было уже не так жарко. Ойкава подставился солнцу, чувствуя себя наконец-то свободным и до неприличия довольным. Он вытащил из кармана упаковку и пару раз подкинул ее в руке, но на третий вмешался Кагеяма — перехватил, весь раздуваясь от переполняющего его возмущения. 

— Дайте сюда, — засуетился он. — Вы что, с ума сошли?

— Хочешь сам ими воспользоваться? — лукаво улыбнулся Ойкава, прекрасно понимая, что Кагеяма вовсе не об этом. Просто издевался. Немного. Это полезно. — Я не против, можешь попробовать первым.

Теперь Кагеяма стал пунцовым. Он быстро спрятал упаковку и уставился себе под ноги — не иначе как боролся с осознанием, что именно сейчас услышал.

Какое-то время они шли молча, пока Ойкава все-таки не спросил: 

— Боишься, что кто-нибудь узнает?

— Нет, — помедлив, ответил Кагеяма. Вот почему он сама праведность — ему даже в голову не приходило, что они делали что-то неправильное. — Но я не понимаю, вы же могли взять их в любой момент, а так это выглядело, будто вы… 

— Хвастаюсь? — попытался угадать Ойкава. 

— Шутите. 

— Глупый Тобио-чан.

И на этот раз Кагеяма не спорил, а его осторожное касание, почти мимолетное, но теплое, было чем-то сродни извинению. Хотя, можно подумать, Ойкава мог на него злиться.


End file.
